You're Beautiful
by Seductive Venus
Summary: He loves her. He can let her go. -ShinoxHinata-


Disclaimer: Same disclaimers apply. I don't own this song. It's by James Blunt.

**You're Beautiful**

He was ten-years-old. His mother let him tag along on her way to the market, to carry the foodstuffs for her. It was a new experience.

Aburame children were never let out of sight by their elders. They were almost always kept in the family compound on their free time. He was supposed to train, to meditate, to become trained… He was only allowed out when it was school time.

He was shy. It was an inborn quality and his status as "The Prince" in the family set him apart from his cousins. He didn't want to be everyone's golden boy because they sniggered and talked behind his back, raising their whispers so he may hear. And he always got hurt.

Nobody wanted to befriend him at school. He was always set apart. He can talk to insects and that only alienated him more from the others. The Bug Freak, they used to call him.

It stuck to ten-year-old Shino's mind. He was a freak, an outsider.

So he concentrated with his trainings and his private sessions with his father. He let it be. He did not want to be with them anymore. His kikai bugs were enough company.

And on that sunny summer day with the crowd that jostled around them, while he followed his mother, he saw her.

She was standing close to her mother too. Her night-dark hair barely grazed the shoulders of her silk kimono but it brought out her alabaster skin. Their eyes met; she smiled first.

She's beautiful, he thought.

His mother waved hello to Mrs. Hyuuga. They shook hands and exchanged greetings. Shino's grip on the basket tightened. His eyes concentrated on her.

She had eyes the color of pearls.

Hyuuga Hinata is her name. His mother solicitously said with a smile. He didn't say anything. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Their meeting was brief. While they walked away, he glanced back to take a look one last time at the shy dark-haired girl.

As she walked away, Shino felt a stirring in his heart.

He offered a smile and then went on his way, secretly wondering why he was so happy.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

She studied in the Academy too but he never got into the same section with her on the following two years. He wondered why he was so interested in finding her but he never knew.

They became teammates in the same genin team after the graduated in the Academy. Then he found fulfillment because he found her. He couldn't forget that day when they first met. But she didn't seem to remember.

He liked her better than he did with other girls. She was quiet and timid but was warm and kind. She suffered insecurities and pressures too. He found her strength in spirit and heart. Although it seemed that life would always want her down, she got up.

Quietly, almost unknowingly, he protected her.

In all their battles and missions, her safety would always be in his mind. She was not meant for this sort of life; he could see her as a medical ninja, not a kunoichi. But she was determined to show her family she could do everything. He got hurt more than once, protecting her from stray kunai and shurikens and direct attacks.

But it was alright.

He was her friend. They didn't share the same sort of friendship other people did but one that was still and filled with secrets. Their souls were connected in a way even they couldn't explain.

Shino knew about her loves, hopes, and hurts. How she waited for her first love, that loudmouthed Uzumaki Naruto, to turn her way. How she wanted to prove something to her family.

They were genins until they were all fourteen as Kurenai-sensei decided to train them more before the Chuunin exams. They passed with flying colors and moved up the ranks. Especially him, he got into the ANBU squad for a stint and was always off to missions.

He didn't return to Konoha until after two years had passed.

He was sixteen. Not particularly impressive by age in the ANBU but his mission logs were amazing. What less can be expected from the Aburame Prince?

On the day he came back, he went to search for her.

It was almost like this, that long-ago day. It was summer and the sun was shining high. His soul stirred at the memories the sweet wind brought to him.

His feet took him to the small intersection leading to their old meeting place in the woods. But then he stopped midway.

Hinata was there. And with her… was Naruto.

Their hands were linked together and even in that distance, he could see her face was shining with happiness. Naruto was laughing and he had gotten taller. From what he'd heard the boy was almost a genius in mastering jutsus from his teacher. And as much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was a handsome man.

His eyes focused on her. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown longer than the last time, almost reaching to her back but tied into a graceful knot at the back of her head. She had filled out over the years and he couldn't believe that the shy ugly duckling had grown up to be a swan.

Shino felt his heart ache when she smiled to him.

They shook hands and exchanged stories. His need to see her lessened and he wanted to get away.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, just like before.

He wanted to walk away to recollect himself, to find meaning for these new feelings.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Shino spent most of his short vacation keeping away from her. He did everything to avoid her.

But she always managed to slip in, catching him off-guard. She was there on a surprise party for Ino that Kiba had dragged him into, and on the woods… When he saw her or when his kikai bugs smelled her scent, he'd run out of the place like there was a fire.

He was at loss as to why he acted so strangely.

Hinata was his friend. They were friends. Why did he feel that acute ache in his chest whenever he remembered that picture of her and Naruto on his mind?

One day, on that last day he was going to spend in Konoha before he left, he went for a walk to nowhere in particular.

His eyes caught her.

Then she was there, on the sidewalk across the street, smiling. All of a sudden the street emptied out while they stood there, staring at each other.

He couldn't avoid talking to her. There was no crowd to slip in, no other persons to distract her. It was inevitable.

She crossed the street and smiled up at him. He felt a pang at the bottom of this stomach.

"Hi Shino-kun," she greeted.

"Hi."

"Where have you been? I never got to see you… Kiba-kun says you'll be leaving tomorrow." She sounded hurt.

He swallowed and replied, "I was busy."

She looked up at him but he didn't meet her eyes. The sun's last rays played in her hair and made her eyes shine. Lovely Hinata… The reflection of his setting sun…

"Oh." Silence then she said bravely, "I was going to go to the Ichiraku."

He didn't say anything. She went on.

"It's on the way to your house right?" Maybe we can walk together…"

He shrugged. He didn't want this. He wanted to hide from these feelings that were rising up behind his cold façade.

She was confusing him. Her scent attracted him and made him want to smell her hair. And her smile, her beautiful smile, made him want to fall on his knees.

Shino wanted to bang his head. She was smiling rather uncertainly at him and he started to walk ahead of her.

Yeah, she caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

She could see from my face that I was,

Fucking high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

But she ran up to walk with him.

His lips quirked into a smile a she offered another smile. Aside from his rather violent thoughts of getting rid of the feelings, he felt strangely happy.

Happy was a word that was a cross between a stranger and a friend to him. But he didn't care.

He was happy.

By her side, he found some happiness. And it soothed him.

Hinata smiled to herself as she noticed Shino relax somewhat. He was so different from that boy she was friends with when they were genins. He was taller, more defined in his physical form, and cooler than he was before.

Two years had changed him.

But she cherished the old Shino who was her friend and companion.

Shino closed his eyes and savored the moment. This moment will not come again.

They would not be alone like this again. And they couldn't talk as if they were friends once more because they have changed. His feelings had changed, slowly, unknowingly.

He was happy with her. That was what matters now.

On the nights that will follow, he will cherish the sweet scent of her hair, the sight of the sunset's last colors playing with her complexion and eyes, and her sweet smile.

And they started to talk, slowly he loosened up and caught up with her life and she with his.

Hinata was going to marry Naruto someday. Then she would rule the Hyuuga Family council. And she would have daughters and sons too, many that will follow their parent's greatness.

His chest tightened with the now familiar sensation of pain. He didn't say much on that topic and only smiled weakly in congratulations.

They stopped some feet away from the Ichiraku and he could see Naruto's back from behind the strips. His eyes looked at her and savored every detail of her face. He wanted to keep this memory forever.

Shino did not want to do it but he had to.

He hugged Hinata tightly, making up for the years they'd lost and keeping some to him the sensation of holding her close. She didn't protest and hugged him back, smiling.

His hands touched her hair shyly and he inhaled her sweet fragrance. He did not want to let her go.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

This was supposed to be taboo. Her boyfriend was a mere shout away. It was tempting, this forbidden fruit.

Shino swallowed again and blinked behind those sunglasses to keep his tears in. He would never tell her. The feelings, thoughts, and longing… it was leading up to this and he had no idea. But he did not regret it.

His hug was longer than was allowed. He did not want to let go of her. All those emptiness he felt before, he was filled with her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

He didn't think that everything would be set into motion when he first laid eyes on her. He remembered thinking she was beautiful. And he remembered clearly her smile.

Shino let her go and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way.

"You take care, Hinata-san. I'll see you around." Shino said softly. Those were the longest sentences he'd uttered today.

"You too, Shino-kun… Don't forget to drop by here when you're not busy." She smiled at him.

There were so many things he wanted to say. But none came out.

He waved goodbye to her and walked quickly ahead back to his home, trying to deafen his ears to Naruto and Hinata's voices. They were happy.

And he had to accept that she'll never be with him.

That unforgettable beautiful girl he saw and loved one summer day.

………………………………..

091105; 1.54pm

This is an early birthday gift to a very wonderful writer. She's the one who introduced a lot of fandoms to me and kept my love for it alive. She's also very wacky, very sweet, and extremely kyuut too. No, she's not Omi. This is for you, Ate **syaoran no hime**. May your love for ShinoHina flame burnbrighter but not as bright as your love for NaruHina. Whoever heard of aShinoHina shipper slash webmistress in a NaruHina forum? She alone stood by that. XD Hehehe, alabshu Ate!


End file.
